Inception? No, Just Conception
by shadow101202
Summary: Bruce is having trouble sleeping, so Alfred suggests taking some sleeping pills. What can someone like Bruce Wayne dream about? By the way, this is for The Batman not any other animation or show. It is not really labeled clearly in the category section.
1. Did I Hear You Right?

Okay, so since my Shaggy, Where Are You? Series was such a hit, I thought I might try making a collection/series using some of my other fic requests. I was somewhat out on a limb about doing it with a "wet dream" theme, but I was inspired by MyDirtyLittleSecret's "Only In Dreams" Hana-Kimi series. So my hat is off to you madam. Can you guess which episode this is based off of?

This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

Inspired by: MyDirtyLittleSecret

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Did I Hear You Right?

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXMale Sex**

* * *

"Master Bruce, I thought you might try these sleeping pills, for those nights that you have restless dreams, sir," Bruce simply glared at his English butler.

"Alfred, I told you, I'm not taking any pills. I could get addicted... or something," Bruce rubbed the back of his head. Alfred easily dodged the weak argument, countering with one of his own,

"You have rejected every herbal remedy I have come across. This leaves me with hardly any choice-" Bruce interrupted him,

"There is always a choice, Alfred," he recited wearily. The butler sighed,

"Yes, yes Master Bruce there is always a choice, but I implore you to take something for your constant insomnia," Bruce shook his head as he stood up.

"Crime doesn't rest, and neither does the Batman," Alfred sighed.

"Master Bruce... Bruce Wayne needs his sleep so he doesn't fall asleep in public gatherings and rouse suspicion." _That was just once, _Bruce thought. He wouldn't give in to his guardian's wishes.

"I'm going to take a shower," that appeared to finish the debate, but like always, Alfred had the last say.

"Hmm, I will leave the pills here in case you change your mind, Master Bruce, goodnight," Bruce sighed. _Why is it so hard to win against him? And why does every win feel like a loss? Whatever, I should just clear my thoughts in the shower... _

After he had toweled off, Bruce lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers to his questions. Turning away from the almighty interior roof, he spotted the pills, mocking him, along with the adjoining glass of water, placed on the nightstand. Eventually, Bruce gave in and proceeded to down the suggested two in one gulp and the water in the next. Getting cozy under the covers, Bruce could already feel the pills at work, or perhaps, it was simply the power of suggestion that rendered him unconscious.

* * *

"Doctor Langstrom, are you here?" Bruce asked while carefully walking into the dark laboratory of one of his many employees. The room was strangely quiet for someone who was supposedly doing hearing research. "I know that you aren't really doing the research with bats that you claim you are," Bruce called out in to the empty space.

"On the contrary Mr. Wayne," Langstrom revealed himself from the shadows, "I am using the bats for my research, but you pushed me. I had to come up with a cover... on the fly, if you will," Bruce frowned as he turned to face the audiologist and saw that he held some kind of remote in his hand. Before Bruce could stop him, Langstrom pressed the button, emitting a wave that made Bruce's skin crawl as he fell to the floor in agony. Even covering his ears didn't seem to help block out the sound. Suddenly it stopped, but Bruce found that his body was still trembling. Langstrom removed the earplugs he had been wearing. "I see, it appears to be a success. Subject has labored breathing and trembles outwardly. Yes, everything is normal, so far..."

"Wh-What have you done to me?" Bruce managed to choke out. Langstrom grinned,

"I'm so glad you asked, Mr. Wayne," he felt the younger man's heated forehead, "temperature is increasing, good, good. Tell me, how do you feel?" Bruce frowned and clammed up. He certainly wasn't going to give this quack any answers. "Hmph, the strong, silent type, eh? No matter, I will soon know how you are feeling," the doctor quickly and efficiently took care of Bruce's clothes. _I can't even hardly move. What's happening to me? _Pressing his face to the cool tiles of the floor, he thrust his lower half into the air so that he spread his body. _It's so hot, maybe I'll cool down like this. _Langstrom chuckled. "Assuming the position already I see," Bruce heard a faint snap of a latex glove, "let's see how you've softened up on the inside, shall we?" Bruce gasped as a cold liquid was dribbled over his backside. First one finger, then two were added before Bruce began moving his hips on his own. "Heh, looks like your butler hasn't done all the cleaning," Bruce took an offense at that,

"Shut up! Ah," he managed to bite out through gritted teeth. _The pleasure... and the heat... They're rising and I can't stop. I can't hardly even think straight anymore. _Langstrom relieved his fingers from their duty, much to Bruce's dismay. The fingers were quickly replaced with a larger object with a wider girth than two fingers could manage. _It feels like I'm splitting in two! But somehow... it's scratching the itch deep inside of me. _The pace of their thrusting was radical and uneven, but Bruce didn't care, all he knew was that he was going to have a mind-blowing orgasm that he craved so much.

"Heh, I guess you've enjoyed my little 'experiment', hmm Mr. Wayne?" Bruce didn't respond, although it was more like he couldn't respond. His mind had left its post and his body had taken over. There was no turning back as he tumbled down a ravine into a sweet pool of bliss.

"Langstrom!"

* * *

"Mas... Master... Master Bruce!" said young man bolted straight up in bed and managed to knock Alfred in the head while doing so.

"Alfred?" Bruce questioned the seemingly empty room. A groan down towards the floor caught the vigilante's attention. "Alfred... Sorry about that," the older man clambered to his feet.

"It sounded as if you were being attacked in your room, so I came to take a look... Oh my... I will retrieve you a new set of sheets..." Alfred left the room mysteriously. _Why do I need? _Bruce glanced down at himself. In his haste he had managed to knock the covers down below his waist, to reveal a wet patch between his legs. _... I had one of __**those **__dreams? How old am I? This was embarrassing the first time, but now? Augh! ...Alfred probably won't let up about getting a girlfriend now..._

* * *

If you didn't guess, this fic is based on the events of the episode: The Man Who Would Be Bat

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


	2. A Sticky Situation

This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

A Sticky Situation

Can you guess what episode this is from?

**Chapter Warnings: Tentacle Fondling, Rimming, MaleXMale Sex**

* * *

"Alfred... I'm not sure I should be taking any more of those sleeping pills..." Bruce was hesitant to accept the tablets and glass of water that Alfred was offering to him with outstretched hands.

"Master Bruce, I must insist! I could tell a difference in your demeanor the very next morning. You were much more... 'refreshed' if I might be so bold," Alfred urged his young master. Bruce blushed at the prospect of looking, 'refreshed', as Alfred had put it.

"I still don't know..." Alfred frowned, thrusting the drink and capsules closer to Bruce's burly arm.

"For your information Master Bruce, you are a healthy young male who does not currently have a very good way of expressing his sexual frustration... And so your mind is trying to make up for the lack thereof... And, I do not mind having to do an extra load of laundry, I find it very relaxing," Bruce slightly gawked at Alfred. Ever since the talk about the 'birds and the bees' his guardian had been rather distant in the department of sexual education. If anything even remotely awkward ever came up, Alfred would blatantly escape to a different subject leaving Bruce to scour the more despicable parts of the internet for the answers he sought.

"Um... Well, I guess I could try them again," before he could take a second guess at his decision, Bruce downed the pills and water in one gulp, "Thanks Alfred. I better get some rest now," Alfred nodded.

"Of course Master Bruce. I hope you rest well, goodnight sir," _Yeah... I hope so too. _It took a bit of tossing and turning before Bruce settled into a comfortable position. He liked staring at the ceiling on his back, or at the wall on his left side. The window let in too much light for his liking and not looking at it provided him with a false sense of security. As if that thin glass could protect him from everything outside, when in reality it only kept the cold out.

* * *

_Where am I? _Bruce could feel he was in the Batman suit, the familiar feel of the cowl and body armor were unmistakable. But the tight space he found himself in he couldn't identify. Seeing a speck of light shooting out of the floor, Batman headed towards it. Touching the metal grate, he peered down into the room that appeared to be a shower space. Dropping out of the air duct, Batman landed on the tile floor without making a sound. He could tell that someone... or something else was in the room with him. Hoping to duck into one of the nearby stalls, Batman rushed around the corner into the locker area. _Now I know where I am. The locker room at the gym where Ethan and I played basketball. _The same person that just happened to be on his mind stepped through the door of the locker room before Batman had managed to hide himself. There was an awkward pause as both men's minds raced to figure out how they should react in such a situation. Batman's fight or flight told him to fly and fast. Something stopped him from moving though, looking at the floor, Batman could see the goopy clay that had hardened around his ankles.

"Going somewhere?" Ethan mocked him.

"Detective Bennet," he began.

"Drop the act Bats, it's just you and me, I even promised the janitor I'd lock up for the night," Batman frowned at the former detective who now held him hostage, "You don't get a chance like this everyday, ya know?" Ethan paused as he opened his locker and began to remove his sweaty clothes, "I mean I really should thank you for saving my life... even if I did turn out like this," a long silence filled the room as he finished undressing and headed for the showers. The mound of clay beneath Batman's feet shifted and moved to follow the body it belonged to into the shower space. "You aren't much of a talker, huh? Must be hard to keep a conversation with someone who doesn't speak," Batman frowned.

"Detective Bennet-" Ethan cut him off.

"I don't have a badge anymore Bats, you know that," he angrily twisted the knob to let the water flow. Steam started to form from the heat the liquid exuded onto the cold tiles.

"Ethan... You don't have to do this," the ex-detective smirked.

"Batman, you don't even know what I'm going to do," Ethan moved his clay so that it attached itself to his armor plates. "I've learned how to change the consistency of the clay... it's so sticky, I can pry anything open... so let's see what's under that special armor of yours..." Batman felt the pressure, followed by a cool breeze, before he heard rather than saw, the armor of his batsuit being tossed aside. Bruce Wayne's alter ego watched as Ethan licked his lips, pleased by what he saw. "I really do want to thank you for all you've done for me," Batman gasped as he felt the tendrils of clay move over his body in caressing motions. "Heh, you know, you really should take time off from work for leisurely activities..." Ethan moved Batman underneath the water. Batman gasped as he felt the water run over his body. The droplets rolled down his muscled body, curving over the bump of his buttocks and seeping between the crack to enter his sphincter. Batman shivered as he felt the fronds of clay spread him, allowing the water to flow more freely in that direction. One strand encircled his weeping manhood, stroking him in a casual fashion and teasing the opening to his uretha, almost entering, but pulling away at the last moment. Batman whimpered at the varying contact,

"Ethan... ungh... Why-" he was choked off by a shoot that had found it's way into his mouth. _What? It... It doesn't taste like clay... Strange. _Ethan swiveled Batman's body to face the wall. He approached the helpless hero and gazed upon the wonders of his body a moment before kneeling to taste the sensuous body laid before him. Behind his mask Bruce was blushing deeply. _He's licking me... It feels pretty good though. _Ethan didn't waste much time on any more foreplay. Gathering the stray pieces of clay back to him, he became whole again.

"Now... here's my real 'thank you'," Ethan thrust into Bruce without delay. The stretching was intense, but it did not bring him pain. Pushing him up against the wall, Ethan continued his onslaught of pleasure. No place was safe from his touch. Inside, outside, the very air was permeated with him...

* * *

Bruce sat up in bed after the dream. _Ethan... of all the people. _Bruce placed his forehead in the palm of one hand, sighing as he thought of the path. _If only I had told him that I was Batman... It could have made a difference. _A short knock on his door announced Alfred's entrance to his bedroom.

"Are you alright, Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned him. After a brief moment, Bruce looked up and nodded.

"Yeah Alfred, I'll be alright." _Eventually._

* * *

_So, I'm just wondering. Does anybody care that I put the episode at the end and you have to figure out what pairing it is, or should I go back to the old way and tell you beforehand what pairing/what episode?_

_Episode: The Clayface of Tragedy_

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


	3. Riddled

This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Riddled

Based on the episode: Riddled

**Pairing: RiddlerXBatman**

**Chapter Warnings: RobotXMale Sex, MaleXMale Sex**

* * *

Today had been frustrating for Bruce. He didn't like firing people, especially when he later found out that they were probably not the one he needed to fire. You could smoke out a fox, but catching a rat? Now that took more cunning than a large mouse trap, although usually one could tell when they were close by the stench of it's trophy pile.

"Alfred... Do you think you could give me a drink?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"That bad, hmm, Master Bruce," the president of Wayne Industries only nodded as he let his head fall against the back of the couch while loosening his tie. "Well, I'm afraid I cannot allow it sir," Bruce looked up at him. It was very rare that Alfred denied him something, even when he disagreed about it. "You see, the label on your sleeping pills specifically instructs its users not to drink alcohol during the time in which you are subjecting yourself to the product," if Bruce didn't know any better he would have thought that Alfred had memorized that label. Sighing, Bruce stretched himself out over the length of the couch, resting his head on the plushy armrest. "Shall I fetch you a Shirley Temple, sir?" Bruce smiled, _That brings back memories. _When he was younger, Alfred would sometimes make him a Shirley Temple, telling the young, curious Bruce Wayne that it had a bit of alcohol in it. Much later, Bruce had found out that it was only a virgin drink, but he hadn't minded so much. In his own way, Alfred had protected him from seeking out other methods of tasting alcohol, by creating an irresistible childhood drink that left Bruce without a reason to try anything stronger. The power of suggestion was string indeed.

"That sounds pretty good right now actually," Alfred nodded and went off to mix it in the kitchen. In the meantime, Bruce went to change into his casual evening clothes, escaping his confining business suit. His body thanked him as it was able to breathe better within the cotton mesh. Alfred brought the drink to Bruce's study, where he was already hard at work shoulder deep in backed up paperwork.

"Your drink, Master Bruce," taking the drink from Alfred's outstretched tray, Bruce continued his work after a quick 'thank you'. Alfred tidied up in the study a bit, while Bruce read and filled out various forms for the company. "Alfred," he called the attention of his butler who turned to see what his master required. "Maybe I should just hire someone to fire people for me," Alfred smiled at where, he was fairly sure, his young master's mind had been all this time.

"Yes, I suppose you could... But then one day you would probably have to fire them also," Bruce nodded at his reasoning and went back to work.

Before Bruce knew it, the evening had whittled away and night had descended upon Gotham and Bruce began his other line of "work". After making his rounds, the city appeared to be quite tonight, he slipped back to the batcave. Making his way back to his room, Bruce took a quick shower and settled in for the night. _I feel so tired right now... Maybe I won't need those pills tonight. _Sure enough, Bruce was off to dreamland almost as soon as his head hit the pillow...

* * *

At the edge of his hearing Bruce heard an echoing whisper ask,

"What question can you never answer yes to?" there was a pause as Bruce began to rouse from his sleep. "Are, you, asleep?" someone laughed in the background. Suddenly, Bruce was awake, but he found that he was constrained by a particular machine that was somewhat familiar. "Welcome, Batman. I'm sure you will find yourself... comfortable," Riddler grinned up at Batman who was currently naked except for his mask. "I will ask you twenty questions to discover the real identity of the Batman," _Oh I remember this, but if I'm here shouldn't Detective Yin be... No it's just me and the Riddler. _"But be careful, because each time you answer incorrectly... I'll have a bit of fun with you..." as a demonstration, a machine came out of the floor and positioned itself directly underneath where Batman was held in a seated position. It teased his entrance with it's rubber head. "I'm sure you'll enjoy that also..." Batman gritted his teeth as the Riddler asked his first question...

By the nineteenth question, the machine had successfully buried it's pseudo penis inside of Bruce and moved viciously nearly bringing him to the edge of orgasm, before retreating long enough to calm it's tortured victim down.

"Question number 20 Batman," Riddler licked his lips as he watched his prey squirm with uncontrolled pleasure. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Bruce moaned as he moved his hips, trying to seek out any form of contact he could find. "I suppose I can take that as a yes and a no," Riddler called off his machine and moved in to claim his prize. "My, my, what a delicious looking hole you have here," Riddler wasted no time in thrusting all the way into the Batman's backdoor in a single go. The constant movement made Bruce cry out as the Riddler hit the sweet spot deep inside of him over and over to the brink of climax. Pulling out suddenly made Bruce whine at his captor who grinned at Batman interested in watching him spear down onto Riddler's rod. Deciding to grant Batman his release, the green spandex-clad man plunged back into the tight ring of muscle that squeezed him snuggly. The moment was near as Bruce spilled his load all over his own chest and partially onto the Riddler's own clothing.

* * *

"Seriously Alfred... Those pills are just too much, even when I haven't taken any I still have weird dreams," Bruce's butler smiled knowingly.

"Perhaps, sir, it is not the pills that are to blame, hmm?" Bruce nearly choked on his breakfast cereal at Alfred's comment.

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


	4. A Thankful Commissioner

This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

A Thankful Commissioner

Based on the episodes of: The Batman

**Pairing: Jim GordonXBruce Wayne**

**Chapter Warnings: Innapropriate use of food stuffs**

* * *

"Come on in Bruce, I know it isn't much, but it's home," Bruce smiled at the new Commissioner's odd greeting.

"No Commissioner Gordon, I really enjoy 'homes' they're the best kind of houses, they have soul to them," Gordon smiled.

"You don't have to be so formal with me Bruce, just call me Jim," Bruce still wasn't completely comfortable with the air of familiarity, but he wouldn't object to it further. Leading him into the kitchen, Gordon sat Bruce down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table while he finished cooking the pork chops on the stove. Barbara came darting down the stairs in Olympic fashion as she landed at the foot of the staircase Bruce clapped his hands at her triumphant pose. Startled, she turned to see the Gotham's millionaire in her own house.

"Um, Dad, I'm going for a run, bye!" Jim hollered at her before she could make it to the front door.

"Barb, stay for dinner, I want you to be here," nervously, Barbara slinked back into the room, she glared at Bruce before flopping onto the nearby couch. Bruce just shook his head as he smiled. He tried to send her the message that he wasn't ratting her out, but she turned her back on him, making it impossible to send her subliminal facial messages. Sitting down at the table when Jim announced that dinner was ready, Barbara felt as if the whole world was about to rain down on her. "Barb, can you please not act like you're at a funeral procession?" she sighed as Bruce interceded whatever smart mouth comment the teenager was going to make in reply.

"You look kinda guilty there, Barbara. Got something on your mind? I certainly don't know any of your secrets," Gordon raised an eyebrow at his dinner guest, but Bruce's side-kick got the message he had been trying to send. After that odd first hitch, the dinner went relatively smoothly. They talked about improvements in the police department, how the city could improve it's security, how the Gordon's were settling in, Barbara's schooling, and finally The Batman.

"I really do want to thank you for your help, Bruce. You've made the transition to a new place easier for my daughter and I," Bruce nodded in affirmation as he had a mouthful of food at the moment.

Before Bruce left for the evening, he thanked Mr. Gordon for the delicious pork chops and Barbara escorted him to the door. Slipping outside for a moment, she smiled,

"When I told Dad he should invite the Batman over for his special pork chops sometime... I didn't think he would actually do it. Thanks for keeping my secret," Bruce smiled as he waved goodbye to her from his sports car.

* * *

"Back so soon, Master Bruce?" Alfred commented sarcastically as Bruce entered the room from underneath the grandfather clock.

"It was quick rounds tonight Alfred, but I'm still raring to go," Bruce sighed, "Guess I'll have to take some of those sleeping pills again," Alfred hid a smile behind a gloved hand.

"Do forgive me sir, but shouldn't you be looking forward to it?" Bruce simply raised an eyebrow at Alfred, but didn't say anything in response as he made his way to bed.

* * *

Awaking in his dream... or at least Bruce was pretty sure it was a dream, he could never be too sure. He had encountered some strange "waking dreams" in his adventures as the Batman. Here he was seated at the table in the Gordon's house, eating dinner, just like he had been earlier. Joining in on the conversation they chatted a bit before Bruce blinked. This set off a small chain of events, Barbara left the room, and Jim disappeared. Blinking again, Bruce found himself stretched out on the dinner table, with Jim leaning over him, placing different cold foods on his naked body. Shivering, Bruce tried to move, only to find that he was paralyzed and unable to function. The custard that was over his navel was beginning to slide a little to the left, but Jim effectively stopped it's movement by lapping at it with his tongue. He continued to lap at Bruce's skin even after he had devoured the slippery substance. Cutting a banana in half, Jim pushed out the contents of one end and used the outer cover to squeeze Bruce's 'banana' into shape. Panting, Bruce bucked his hips a little into the firm grasp. This motion caused the sushi placed on his nipples to move a little also. Jim quickly picked up a pair of chopsticks to eat the sushi, as well as to tease his captives perked nipples. The continuation of the Commissioner's sexual ministrations to his body was very compelling. So much so, that Bruce thought he might lose his mind. It was both gratifying, but unsatisfying. Almost to his horror, he realized he needed more. _What's wrong with me? Have I grown... used to the other parts of my dreams? _The grip on his erect fruit tightened and the pace increased dramatically. While Jim continued his nipple teasing with the chopsticks, he used his tongue to roam the firm planes of Bruce's muscles. The banana peel flew across the room and disappeared somewhere as Bruce was brought to climax by the skilled hands of the Commissioner.

* * *

Staring at his own hands, Bruce could tell he had been getting himself off in his sleep. His dominant hand was covered in seminal fluids. Alfred came in to find him in such a state of only staring at his own, seemingly betrayer, hands. _That was the strangest dream yet. I mean, was I supposed to be an exotic table or something?_

"Is everything all right, Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice snapped Bruce out of his shock as he blurted out.

"The pills make me masturbate in my sleep," Alfred raised an eyebrow to the sudden statement.

"Well, I seem to remember one of the side effects of those tablets as 'sleep walking' perhaps it is similar, sir?" Bruce blushed as he layed back in his large bed. A growl coming from Bruce's direction caught Alfred's attention as he picked out his master's clothes for the day. "What would you like for breakfast, Master Bruce?" Bruce groaned and murmured.

"I think I'll just have cereal,"

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


	5. A Matter of Family?

This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

A Matter of Family?

**Pairing: Richard 'Dick' Grayson(Older Version)XBruce Wayne**

**Chapter Warnings: Blowjob, MaleXMale Sex**

"Hey, Bruce, shouldn't you be heading to bed, it's way past your bedtime, ain't it?" Bruce looked up from his study for a few moments to frown at his foster son.

"And don't you have midterms at Gotham University tomorrow?" Dick leaned against one of the nearby easy chairs shrugging easily.

"They don't start 'till noon... You have that presentation at Wayne Industries at eight. I mean look at the clock, that's not a whole lot of time for sleep," Bruce glanced at the clock to find that is was only a few minutes until midnight. Running a hand through his hair, Bruce looked back to his young protégé. The past few years had flown by and Dick was already 18 years old. He sighed as Dick gave him that, 'you know I'm right' face, and in truth he couldn't deny that he was indeed correct.

"Fine, _Richard_," Bruce mustered his authoritative voice while rising from his office chair. Dick rolled his eyes as he escorted Bruce to his sleeping quarters.

"So..." Dick started, "When are we gonna get back to training? I mean doing rounds every night is great, but I'd hate for you to get out of shape," he playfully tapped Bruce's toned abs with the back of his hand. Bruce snorted,

"You're no 'strong man' yourself," Bruce smirked at the toothpick of a man. Richard pouted,

"Hey! So what if I don't bulk up like my dad? I've got my mom's physique," he puffed out his chest a little. Bruce hid his laughter behind one hand while using the other to pat his sidekick's shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Dick, whatever you say," the young man deflated quite quickly taking a defensive stance on the issue at hand.

"My girlfriend says I'm manly enough for her, so why don't you just get over it?" it was Bruce's turn to roll his eyes at melodramatic teenager, but sighed as he realized that his little 'Robin' might be leaving the nest soon. He was thankful though that Dick had easily agreed to attend a college located in Gotham. Although he was slowly looking into the nearby town of (whatever town NightWing defends/protects) as his girlfriend lived there and was becoming an ever present force in the young man's life.

"Right, your girlfriend," Bruce stopped at his door, opening it to part ways for what was left of the night. Dick turned to say one last thing,

"At least I have one... Oh, that's right, Alfred said you needed to take your sleeping pills, so don't forget okay? Good night," Bruce sighed as he mumbled his response of 'good morning'. Entering his room, he changed into his nightwear and quickly swallowed his pills before hitting the sack.

* * *

"Bruce, hey, Bruce," Bruce opened his eyes to see Dick waving a hand infront of his eyes to get his attention, "seriously, I'm trying to tell you something important right now," Bruce could see they were sitting by the fire in his study. Rubbing one of his eyes, Bruce yawned.

"Sorry Dick, I didn't mean to doze off," the young Grayson frowned.

"I told you to call me Richard, I'm not a little kid anymore... Or will I always be a child in your eyes," he looked away into the blaze of the fire as Bruce deliberated about what to say.

"No. You're right, Richard, I should be treating you as a young man now. Please tell me what you were going to say before," Dick looked up to face Bruce with a reassured expression which relieved his mentor.

"I said... I dumped my girlfriend," Bruce blinked. _Did I hear him right? _Richard continued on, "I don't feel like I can give all of myself to her. Not like... well I mean I can't tell her that I'm Robin or whatever, but also that I think I like someone else a lot more," _Oh... well, I guess that might be a necessary reason to break off a relationship, if you don't love the person anymore. _"Don't you feel it Bruce?" Richard stood up and took the few short steps over to Bruce's chair where he could look directly into his mentor's eyes.

"Um... Di- I mean Richard, what exactly are you trying to say?" moving closer, until there lips were but a breath away, Richard quietly spoke.

"I think I'm in love with you Bruce," _WH-What? _Bruce's mind overloaded as their lips met in a long, drawn-out kiss. _All these years, I've tried to keep my perverted tendencies to myself and my fantasies to a minimum, but it turns out that it was all for not? _Bruce broke the kiss and stood up abruptly causing Richard to stumble backwards a bit.

"Richard, I can't, I feel like I'm a father to you," Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really," he came close again, backing Bruce up into the edge of the couch, which made his knees buckle so that he landed on the couch cushion with a small _thud_, "would a 'father' react like this?" Richard reached to cup the bulge in Bruce's trousers. A gasp caught in Bruce's throat as Richard began to knead him through the tight fabric of Bruce's pants. Pulling the well endowed member out of the confining space of his stylish trousers, Dick quickly swallowed the head of Bruce's penis. At an alarming rate, he took it all, his throat constricting expertly around the enlarged appendage. Bruce ran a shaky hand through the short raven hair of the feathery head in front of him. It didn't take long before he was on the brink of ecstasy. Standing abruptly, Richard threw Bruce onto his back and effectively pinned him down on the couch before undoing his own jeans to reveal his dick. Bruce sputtered as the situation was quickly getting out of hand. Dick smiled at the flustered Bruce Wayne below him.

"Wait, Richard-" Bruce could feel the fingers inside of him stretching his passage.

"I'm getting tired of playing second fiddle, Bruce," he continued his tempting torture, "it's my turn to take control of the situation," the blissful fingering stopped so quickly that it made Bruce whimper at the loss. In one daring plunge, Dick filled Bruce to the hilt with hot flesh. There was no stopping this pleasure train, the brakes were tossed out the window as they gained speed in their pacing. Reaching new heights of pleasure and gratification.

* * *

In the morning, Bruce couldn't look his ward in the eye. It was too embarrassing. It was almost as if Dick knew that Bruce had dreamed of such strange events. He was relentlessly teasing him about getting a girlfriend, or having a jerk contest with him later to relieve some tension. _I wonder what he'd do if I took him up on his offer?_

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


	6. Bitten

By the way, I did mention Twilight here. Just to clarify, I'm not bashing, in case anyone mistakenly thinks so.

I noticed that in this movie, the Transylvanian accent is not stressed as much in the speaking or spelling of the actual words, as it was mostly the intonation of the actor's voice. I'll put little bits of the accent in here and there, but don't forget to use your imagination. ;)

This fic request is brought to you by: FicReader4Fics(Formerly DarkAngel048) & Dark Serpent Cat

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

Bitten

Based on the movie: The Batman vs. Dracula

**Pairing: DraculaXBatman**

**Chapter Warnings: Blowjob**

* * *

"Master Bruce, are you alright?" Alfred questioned Bruce. It took placing a hand on the vigilante's shoulder to draw his attention.

"Huh? Alfred? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Halloween and all..." Alfred smiled.

"Reminds you of a certain vampire disaster, hmm?" Bruce nodded.

"So many of these kids are dressing up as vampires these days, I just don't get it Alfred," the butler raised an eyebrow.

"This coming from the man who dresses like a bat? Ah well, it's to be expected I suppose," Alfred pulled a book off of one of the many bookshelves in the Wayne Manor, "I believe this is to blame for the spike in popularity," Bruce read the title. _Twilight, huh? What a weird name for a book about vampires. They can't even come out until the sun has gone completely down. _Bruce shrugged as he passed the book back to Alfred who reshelved it with expert care. The sound of the doorbell ringing summoned the butler to procure more sugary sweets for the little beasts. As Alfred turned to leave the room, Bruce bid him goodnight.

"I'll see you in the morning Alfred," Alfred nodded and hurried to greet their tiny, ghoulish visitors. _Halloween, huh? Who would have thought we had Dracula in Gotham Cemetery all those years... Guess I should get some sleep._

Walking into his bedroom, Bruce drew the curtains for the night, but not without spying a lone bat that was outlined by the stark contrast of the white moon to it's brown fur.

* * *

Batman was only vaguely familiar with this roof, in fact, he didn't have a solid idea of what buildings surrounded this one. Thoughts of his location were quickly brushed aside though, as the fearsome Dr. Alucard, or otherwise known as Count Dracula, stepped forward from the shadows.

"Dracula, no. I killed you," confident as ever, the creature of the night mocked him.

"You of all people should know, you cannot kill the undead," moving at lightning speed and with equally dramatic accuracy, Batman's adversary overtook him, throwing him into a nearby wall. Before lifting him to his feet by the underside of his collar. Dangerously close to his collar, Dracula whispered, "As tempting as the smell of your blood is, it is even more alluring to know that your calm nature is being affected... as your pulse has finally begun to quicken, Batman," the caped crusader struggled in the tough grip of the undead master of the night. "This, Gotham, cannot be host to two 'living' legends, and so, I vill make you my own... But first let us explore some other vices, shall ve?" Dracula dropped Batman to the ground after capturing the man's free will and replacing it with his own. Batman sat on the concrete roof for a moment before unbuckling his utility belt and tossing it aside. "Vhat an interesting choice, to vear one's undergarments on the outside of one's clothing," casting a hand towards the offensive material Dracula cut through the fabric easily revealing the tender parts shielded below. "Ah yes, how vould you like your master to play vith you, hmm? It is nice to see you under my complete control as you make such a face that if I vas not impotent, I might even have been able to ravish you," Bruce whimpered as the monster of a man knelt in front of him, brushing the whole of his cape to one side, bent at the waist to accommodate his actions. Carefully running his nails along the whole of the slightly wilted appendage, he who was a bringer of death managed to breathe some life back into something. Working his way down on the shaft, as well as minding his sharp canines, Dracula embraced Bruce's pleasure. The bobbing motion and the sucking feeling was tearing Bruce up inside. His consciousness finally managed to claw its way to the surface to realize what was happening, but it was too late. He was beyond the point of turning back. Cumming in the vampire's mouth, Bruce gave a great cry. Dracula smirked as he wiped the bit of stray semen off his lip before cleaning it off his hand with his tongue.

"Why?" Batman barely breathed the question. The count chuckled,

"I just wanted a small taste of your passion is all," Dracula lunged for the Batman's neck and everything went black.

* * *

Bruce sat up, his body covered in sweat and other excrements that soaked his sheets. Alfred promptly came in to open the curtains and to help Bruce rise to greet the day.

"Another dream, Master Bruce?" Alfred smiled at his young master. Bruce frowned as he looked blandly at Alfred.

"Yes, Alfred, another dream... I feel like they only keep getting stranger,"

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
